


Seeing Stars

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom!Richie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Top!Mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: for this request on my tumblr: "okay i know you aren't taking fic requests rn but when you ARE maybe a hanzier propsal fic please? just some soft fluffy shot cause the hanzier tag is basically always empty. also smut somewhere in there ic you're feeling generous hehe"





	Seeing Stars

The moment Mike decided to propose, he knew he was going all out. People like Richie didn’t come around very often, and neither did a love like theirs. Richie was his best friend and the love of his life - Mike was gonna do this right.

The night started with dinner and seeing their favorite comedian perform. (Although Richie was quick to protest that he was only Richie’s favorite, as, “ _ I’m  _ your favorite comedian, Mikey!”). By the time they were sitting outside eating ice cream together, Richie was resting his head on Mike’s shoulder and smiling up at him. “Tonight’s been amazing. You sure know how to treat a lady, Mr. Hanlon.”

Mike smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s dark curls. “Night’s still young.”

Richie pulled back and narrowed his eyes at Mike, a mischievous smile curling his lips. “Did you have something in mind, Michael?”

Mike shrugged in feigned nonchalance. “You’ll see.”

A minute later an Uber picked them up, and Mike could see Richie bouncing with excitement; he loved a surprise. As they wound through the New York City streets, Mike admired the way the lights glinted off Richie’s glasses, shined in his eyes, made his hair glow softly with a palette of neon colors. Mike thanked the driver and took Richie’s hand as they arrived at their destination. 

“You just can’t stay away from work, can you?” Richie teased as he sized up the museum - the American Museum of Natural History, to be specific. Mike worked there as an archivist, and he knew how much Richie loved seeing all of the exhibits, especially the dinosaurs. He had at least three dinosaur plush toys that Mike had bought for him, and he treasured them all dearly. Also, he was a big  _ Night at the Museum  _ fan.

Mike chuckled. “I may have talked the night watch into letting me bring you on an after hours tour.” Richie’s eyes widened adorably. Mike couldn’t help but pull him in by the waist and kiss his nose. “So,” he said as he began leading Richie forward, “what do you want to see first?”

“Oh, you know I wanna see the dinosaurs without all those kids hogging up all the space.” Mike barked out a laugh as he held the door for Richie.

“Yeah, because a six-foot-four man can’t see over a couple of children.”

“They come in droves and you know it!”

The two walked around the exhibit hand in hand, their footsteps echoing through the empty, cavernous halls as they travelled from blurb to picture to blurb. The lights were on, but it was still surreal without the hustle and bustle. “I feel like it’s gonna come alive and chase us,” Richie remarked as they stood under the t-rex skeleton.

“I’ll protect you if it does.” Mike pressed a few kisses to Richie’s cheek, pulling him into his arms.

Richie hummed and pulled Mike in for a kiss, their lips moving sweetly together. “The benefits of dating a beefcake.”

Mike chuckled again and pulled Richie along. “Come on, there’s something this beefcake wants you to see.”

“God, there’s more?” Richie balked. “Is it strippers? Is it strippers dressed like Teddy Roosevelt? Is it an erotic but heartfelt dance between two men dressed like the Roman and the cowboy from the movie?”

Mike shook his head at his boyfriend, a smirk on his lips. “No, but keep guessing, you’re giving me good ideas for next time.” Richie was happy to provide him more content, his guesses becoming raunchier and more ridiculous as they went. The two were nearly doubled over with laughter by the time they made it to the real surprise. Mike took advantage of how distracted Richie was to pull him past the heavy doors into the darkened room.

“Okay, now  _ this  _ is spooky,” Richie joked as the door closed, leaving them in darkness. Mike slipped his hand out of Richie’s, dropping to one knee and reaching inside his pocket as silently as possible. “Mike?” As soon as his name left Richie’s lips, the projector came to life, spattering the ceiling with stars that illuminated the room. Richie cursed in awe under his breath. His eyes were too preoccupied with the galaxies and planets above him to notice Mike kneeling in front of him, but Mike let him take it all in first; as much as Richie loved dinosaurs, Mike knew he could lie for hours looking at the planetarium display. Mike watched the smile spread across his face, his heart exploding. Finally, Richie looked for Mike, and the surprise on his face when he found him with a little box in his hand was precious. “Oh shit,” he muttered, that smile still lighting up is face as his eyes went wide.

“Rich, you’re my best friend,” Mike started.

“And you’re mine,” Richie breathed dreamily, his hand to his chest.

“Rich,” Mike chuckled pointedly.

“Right, shutting up now, sorry.”

Mike beamed up at him before continuing. “You’re my best friend, and the love of my life. And everything that happens from now on, I want to happen with you. You always make me smile, you make sure I laugh every day, even when I don’t think I can. I wanna make you laugh every day for the rest of our lives. I don’t want to go a day without seeing that smile.” Mike smiled slyly and glanced up at the display on the ceiling before saying, “You’re my sun, my moon, and all my stars.” Richie chuckled, his voice breathy and eyes glistening. “So, Richie Tozier, light of my life, will you marry me?”

Richie was on his knees kissing Mike almost before he even got the question out. “Hell yeah I’ll fucking marry you,” he murmured against Mike’s smiling lips. “I’m gonna marry the shit out of you, Michael Hanlon. Gonna let you make an honest man out of me.”

“Can you let me get this ring on your finger first?” Mike giggled.

“Ooh, right, the bling! Lay it on me, baby.” He held out his hand dramatically, but he was attacking Mike’s neck with kisses before he even began sliding the ring on. He finally managed to get it secured on his finger before pocketing the box and bringing Richie’s knuckles to his lips. They both took a moment to admire the way it looked before meeting each other’s eye with matching smiles. “I love you,” Richie said softly.

Mike’s heart bloomed with warmth. “I love you, too. So, so much.” They were both smiling as their lips met again, kissing each other slowly, purposefully. Mike would never get tired of the way their lips moved together, or the way Richie impatiently nipped at Mike’s lower lip. Mike gently laid his  _ fiance  _ on the floor. Richie moaned appreciatively as Mike deepened the kiss, making Mike groan in turn; as much fun as it was to tease him, Richie made the prettiest noises when he got what he wanted. “Good boy,” Mike murmured lowly when Richie spread his legs for him. He smirked at the whine Richie let out when Mike rolled his hips down against his.

“You gonna fuck me in a planetarium?” His voice was breathy and amused, his eyes glinting with excitement. His shiny, kiss-pink lips were too tempting, and Mike just had to kiss them, humming in response.

“You want that, baby?” Mike asked. He wound his fingers into Richie’s hair.

“Fuck,  _ please _ ,” Richie whimpered, his voice high as Mike tugged playfully on his curls.

Mike kissed Richie deeply once more before guiding him to sit up and helping him get his clothes off. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Mike sighed reverently, kissing over Richie’s exposed skin. He grinned and nuzzled his face affectionately into Richie’s neck. “I’ve got the most gorgeous fiance in the world.”

“I like the sound of that.” Richie grinned as he placed his lips against Mike’s. Mike sat back and stripped himself, chuckling at the hungry way Richie watched him, lounging on the floor. Mike imagined he had a similar look on his face as he took in Richie’s body, his torso and limbs and his half hard cock, all on display for him. It had warmth spreading through his entire body, pulling him like a magnet to Richie. He ran his hands over Richie’s thighs for a moment, taking a second to pause and admire the view.“Kinda romantic, making love under the stars,” Richie mused as Mike retrieved a condom and a packet of lube from his pockets. 

“Well I did just propose to you, so yeah, romance was kind of the goal,” Mike winked.

“Damn, and people think  _ I’m  _ the smartass.” Mike shook his head and brought his lips to Richie’s again. He began kissing over his jaw, taking his time as he ran his fingertips over Richie’s skin. Despite the banter, there was an electricity in the air, one that ignited so easily between the two of them. Simultaneously, Mike sucked on Richie’s weak spot along his neck and brushed his fingertips over the head of Richie’s now fully hard cock. Richie gasped and grabbed Mike’s shoulders. “Wait,” he panted. Mike pulled back and caressed his face. “People can’t… you know… hear us, can they?”

Mike smirked slowly. “What’s wrong, baby? You don’t think you can keep quiet?” 

“You know I can’t.” Richie bit his lip and lowered his eyes. It would never stop surprising Mike how bashful such a boisterous person could get, but he loved it all the same, loved seeing him melt and blush beneath him.

“God, I can’t wait to hear you.” Mike kissed down his neck and ran his hands over his thighs, loving the way he squirmed. “You’re so beautiful. Gonna open you up now, okay? Make sure you’re nice and ready for me, wanna make it so good for you, baby.” He kissed down Richie’s chest, smirking to himself as he whined.

“Please no, you fucked me like six hours ago, I’m ready.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, baby.” Which was true, but he was also definitely doing it to hear Richie beg. But also to treat him, to show him how much he loved him and how lucky Mike was to have him. He sat back and covered his fingers in lube, spreading it around until it was warm. Then he lay between Richie’s open legs and began pressing deep kisses to the inside of his thighs as he circled his fingers around Richie’s entrance. It already had Richie squirming, begging for more.

“Please,” he whined. “Please, baby, want you so bad.” Mike smirked against Richie’s skin and slowly pressed one of his fingers in. It slid in with ease, and Mike smoothly pumped in and out of him while he left marks all over his thighs. He took his time, making sure to curve his finger just right to have Richie panting. Soon enough he began rocking his hips. “Mikey, please, please give me more, I can take it.”

Mike looked up at him, pleased to find his cheeks and chest already flushed pink. He smiled sweetly at him before pressing a few more kisses to his thighs. He sat up a bit then and licked a teasing stripe up Richie’s cock before kissing up his stomach. The gasp and subsequent groan Richie let out had Mike chuckling against his collarbones. He brought his lips to Richie’s as he slid a second finger inside of him. He really did seem to be ready, but Mike was enjoying drawing it out. As he pulled back to admire the view of Richie spread out beneath him, he was honestly impressed with himself for not sliding into him right then and there. He indulged Richie, who was whining and squirming for more, with a third finger. This one went it with a bit less ease than the first two, but it had Richie sighing in a way that had Mike throbbing. “Yes,” Richie moaned. “Fuck, feels so good. Can’t wait for your cock, baby, please.” 

Mike kissed along Richie’s throat. “Just a little bit longer, baby. Gonna fill you up so good, I promise, gonna make it so good for you.”

“I love you.” Richie nuzzled his face into Mike’s, making him chuckle. His chest felt so warm, so full; Richie always made him so happy.

“I love you, too, honey,” he cooed before pressing his lips to Richie’s. He thrust in and out of him, savoring the way he clenched and loosened around his fingers. He slid in just so, just enough and at just the right angle that made Richie’s head fall back. Mike smiled to himself; this was one of his favorite things, watching Richie give into the ecstasy Mike made him feel. He massaged that sensitive spot slowly but deeply, making his fiance make the prettiest sounds. He admired the sharp angle of his jaw, the long column of his neck, the mess of curls splayed around his head. Richie was so beautiful, and Mike almost couldn’t believe how lucky he was to know that he got to make Richie feel like this for the rest of his life.

Richie ran his hands up to Mike’s shoulders then, holding on. And when he looked up, his blue eyes were hooded, his pupils blown wide and starry. “Mikey,” he moaned, “please, need you.” 

Mike kissed him deeply, languidly, taking his time, then pulled back with a whispered, “I’ve got you.” As he sat back to tear open the condom and roll it on, Richie kept his hands on him, his fingertips grazing over Mike’s skin. It made Mike absolutely glow, the way Richie longed to keep touching him, to be connected. Mike always wanted to be connected to him. He spread a generous amount of lube over his cock and lined himself up with Richie. With a nod from Richie, he began pressing in, slowly, watching every expression that danced across Richie’s face. He looked so pretty with his brow furrowed, his lips open in a small  _ o  _ shape, and the way he looked up at Mike and reach for him had him dizzy with love. Mike took his hand and kissed his palm, his wrist, his fingertips. And as he bottomed out, he intertwined their fingers, letting Richie hold onto him. 

“Baby,” Richie moaned, his voice like honey. “Please.” Mike pressed one last kiss to Richie’s knuckles before pulling his hips back and slowly pushing them forward again. Richie felt amazing around him; he loved how intimate this was, how he could feel every movement Richie made, hear every sound that fell from his lips. “Yes,” Richie encouraged, “fuck, so good.” His eyes were glassy and full of love as he met Mike’s gaze and told him, “You are the most beautiful person in the world.” With a smile, he added, “How’d I get the hottest fucking guy to propose to me?”

“I don’t know,” Mike grinned, “how’d I get the most amazing person in the world to say yes?” He rocked his hips, making Richie moan.

“Fuck,  _ that _ , that’s how.” He smiled playfully. “That cock could get me to do anything.”

Mike chuckled and pressed his lips to Richie’s, rolling his hips slowly. He swallowed Richie’s low moans as he pressed into him, as deep as he could. Richie’s hands roamed over his skin, lighting a trail of fire in their wake. Mike ran his fingers through Richie’s hair. There was an energy flowing through both of them, steady, thrumming, in tune. Mike picked up the pace of his thrusts, pleasure washing over both of them. “Fuck, that feels so fucking good,” Richie panted. “You make me feel so  _ good _ , take such good care of me.”

Mike buried his face in Richie’s neck, skin warm and buzzing with joy and adoration. “Nothing makes me happier than you do,” he professed into Richie’s skin, following his words with kisses.

“God, I love you.” Richie’s voice was already sounding wrecked as he began rolling his hips into Mike’s. Mike changed the angle a bit, began thrusting harder. It had Richie crying out and clinging to him. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, and a reminder that he never wanted to let Richie go. He kept at it, the pleasure building, warm and throbbing, wrapping around them. All the stars and planets surrounding them, and Richie was the only thing Mike wanted to look at. Richie always shined. Mike loved that about him, loved how they brought out one another’s glow, how it felt like they were the only two people in the world when they were together. He was especially glowing now, his skin going dewy under the lights, a soft smile on his lips. He pulled Mike down against him with a moan of his name. Mike kissed Richie’s hair, his shoulder, wherever he could, chasing down that pleasure. Richie bit down on Mike’s shoulder as his moans turned to shouts, muffling his cries. With Mike pressed against him, Richie could slide his cock between their stomachs, and soon both of them were slick with his precome. Mike loved it, loved being inside of Richie and having Richie all over him, all of his limbs wrapped around Mike, his teeth sinking into his skin. “Mike, baby, it’s so good.” Richie whined. “Getting close, fuck.”

“I’ve got you,” Mike assured him with a kiss to the corner of his jaw. “You can let go, baby, I’m here.” He could feel that his own release was coming soon, building and building inside of him. “I’m with you.”

“God, please fill me up, please.” 

And that was all it took, those words in Richie’s voice, to send Mike over the edge. He buried his face in Richie’s hair as he came, the feeling of Richie clenching around him making him tremble from the intensity. Richie held Mike tight and cried out as he finished a moment later, covering them both with his come. Mike loved it. As soon as he caught his breath, his lips were all over Richie, his hands soothing over his sides before he gently, slowly pulled out and tied off the condom.

“Fuck,” Richie chuckled breathlessly. “That was amazing… but uh, how are the maintenance guys gonna feel about cleaning my come off the carpet?”

Mike gave Richie a wicked smile before dipping his head down and kissing down Richie’s chest. He took his time licking Richie clean, savoring it, savoring the feeling of Richie’s eyes on him. Then, once Richie was clean, he swiped his fingers through the bit of come on his own stomach and sucked those clean as well. 

“God damn, I hit the fucking jackpot,” Richie whispered in awe. “I’m trying to think of a ‘blast off’ pun, but you just blew my mind.”

Mike giggled and snuggled into him, kissing his cheek. Then, he murmured in his ear, “You’re out of this world.”

Richie looked at him with wide eyes. “Marry me?”

They were both still giggling as their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> i would not personally advise trying to have sex at the museum of natural history, i think that would probably go poorly lol


End file.
